Conventionally, in retail stores such as a super market, a barcode is indicated together with an article name and a value on a shelf label attached to a shelf on which the article is placed, and a system for managing articles for sale by a point of sale (POS) (article value management system) using the barcode is applied. The shelf label used in such system is called an electronic shelf label. An ordinary electronic shelf label is designed such that a sheet on which a barcode is printed is put while displaying an article name and a value on a liquid-crystal-display panel. Besides, an electronic shelf label that is designed such that not only an article name and a value but also a barcode is displayed on a liquid-crystal-display panel is proposed (for example, patent literature 1). The electronic shelf label disclosed in patent literature 1 uses chiral nematic liquid-crystal (cholesteric liquid crystal) having a memorizable operation mode.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-222893